Dont Ever Leave
by tinkerbell877
Summary: Thoughts were running through his head, ‘Where has she been? How has life treated her? What tore us apart?’ COMPLETE


**Hey! This is my new story.... I felt like writing this a couple of nights ago, when the power went out...this is a one-short, sorta fic, but if you want me to continue, just say so in your reviews! **

**So I hope you like it. **

**If you are wondering, my other story, Secrets Between Us, is on hiadus right now, because I don't know where it's going, and I don't think I will.... If you would like to continue it, please email me at **** or to just give me ideas... Thanks!!**

**Hope you like it!**

The houses were effortless to spot on First Street even in the darkness. Even though she had pictured something different...more upscale possibly, she thought it was nice.

She kept driving until she saw the numbers 526 carefully plastered onto the brick house. She parked the rental car, which she had gotten from the airport earlier that day.

She quickly grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car and into the cold damp air. "Different, definitely different," she mumbled. As she ran up the cold cement steps, she hesitated knocking.

She contemplated whether his kids would be asleep, or if he even had kids.

She quickly raised her fist to the door.

.......

David "Gordo" Gordon reached for the porch light as he saw a car pull up next to his house. As he recognized the person in the car, he slumped down on the couch. Thoughts were running through his head, 'Where has she been? How has life treated her? What tore us apart?'

He got up off the couch and opened the door. Her hand was in mid-air about to knock.

He stood there shocked; trying not to believe it was her.

"Uhh, h- hi," she said timidly.

Gordo grabbed her and held her close burying his head in her long blonde locks. "Its really you isn't it?" he whispered into her ear as he caressed her back.

She just nodded and let tears descend off her cheeks.

He pushed her back slightly looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. He laughed as a tear dropped down his cheek.

She smiled as she bounded into his arms. "I'm never gonna let you leave again," she said in a soft voice.

He kissed the top of her head. "I will never want to."

As he held her in his arms, he thought of everything that had happened when they were 18.

.::FLASHBACK::.

"But Gordo!" she pleaded, "You can't go. Please don't leave me here. Gordo...please?"

"Lizzie this is my dream! I have to go. I have no other choice!" he said in a huff.

"B- but about us?" she said as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

He wiped them away and held out open arms for her.

"Don't worry about us ok? Everything will work out. I promise!" he said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She pulled out of his embrace and walked away.

That was the last time he saw her.

.::END FLASHBACK::.

The thought hurt him so much he had to clasp his hands together to keep himself from hitting his head.

"So, wanna come in?" he asked smiling.

She laughed. "Uh yea!?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the family room brightly decorated with miscellaneous framed pictures of Frank Sonatra {sp???} and famous directors. She laughed at how he hadn't changed from when he was 18.

"What?!" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She turned around and abruptly said, "What are we Gordo?"

"What do you mean, what are we?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

She didn't say anything.

"Liz?" he said subtlety as he touched her shoulder slightly.

And suddenly everything just came pouring out. Everything that she had kept in her head for so many years.... it was all going to pour out now. She pushed his hand off. "Gordo you left me! Did I mean anything thing to you? I understand completely that you had to go to collage... I totally understand! But to tell me the day before you leave? Gordo, what were you thinking??" she said as a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"Liz, you know I never meant to hurt you! I was scared. I was scared of what would happen if I told you sooner. I was scared I would never see you again. Liz don't be mad, please don't be mad. I am really sorry," he said embracing her in a hug.

She pulled back and scratched the back of her head as she looked at the ceiling.

"Liz say something," he pleaded. He mentally kicked himself for leaving her.

"I know your sorry, Gordo. I don't even know why Im here. I should leave," she said picking up her purse from the couch.

He grabbed her arm forcing her to look him in his eyes. "Liz, you and I both know why you are here. And we both know you are not leaving," he said and took her shoulders in his arms and kissed her passionately. She dropped her purse suddenly and ran her hands through his hair.

As he ended the kiss she smiled.

"Liz?" asked holding her close.

"Hmm?" she asked pressing her head against his chest. She loved being in his arms... it just felt so right.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

**So ya like?? Yes I know a LOT of fluff.... but that's what I like! Lol**

**Please review, I don't care if it's a flame...I just want to know what I could have done better!**

**I am thinking about continuing.... should I? It wouldn't be very long....just a couple of chapters....ok well.....R/R!**

Tink 


End file.
